geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Sea
Sea (Sea1997 in game, SEA on YouTube) is a famous British YouTuber in Geometry Dash who creates videos on numerous different topics in the community. His videos are very much liked by all Geometry Dash players, and some of his most successful series on his channel are The Legends Series, Maps From Hell Series, ''and ''GD Theories. While not being much of either a level creator or a player, he still manages to keep in touch with everything thanks to his numerous videos and his own Geometry Dash "news show" called G-News. On his channel, he also uploads non-GD content. Levels Harder Levels * Betrayal of Fear (unrated) * Bloodclot (unrated) - An extreme demon parody. * Impossible Demon Mix (unrated) - A mix of 20 of the hardest levels at the time of the level's release. * Mysterious Realm (unrated) * Russia On Track jaja (unrated) * Space Invaders (unrated) * Yatagarasu (unrated) - Not to be confused with Yatagarasu, the extreme demon. Insane Levels * Affinity (unrated) * Ghost Realm (unrated) * Reckoning (unrated) * Screaming Circles (unrated) - An old 2.0 impossible Nine Circles remake. It was verified via a secret way. Videos *''The Legends Series'' ** Cyclic ** Surv ** SaRy ** Krazyman50 ** Riot ** Funnygame ** Andromeda ** Quantum ** Zobros ** Pasiblitz ** SrGuillester ** MaJackO ** BlassCFB ** TrusTa *''Maps From Hell Series'' **Phobos **The Silent Series **The Hell Series **Sakupen Hell **The Ozpectro Series **The Nine Circles series **Red World **The Ultimate Phase **Sonic Wave **Yatagarasu **Planet Circles **Blade of Justice **Bloodlust **The Toxin Lab series **The Team N2 Extreme Demons **The Plasma Pulse series **Top 10 level series (Special episode) * GD Theories **1: What if Cataclysm Never Existed? **2: What if Mefewe Never Crached at 98% on Sonic Wave? **3: What if Nine Circles Never Existed? **4: What if Bloodbath Wasn't Inspired by Cataclysm? **5: Will Silent Clubstep Ever be Verified? **6: What if Woogi1411 Verified Phobos? **7: What if Riot Never Played Geometry Dash? **8: Did Noobas Have an Alter Ego? **9: How Should Death Corridor be Verified? **10: What if Demon Park Never Existed? **11: What if Cyclic Never Confessed to Hacking? **12: What if Ice Carbon Diablo X Never Existed? **13: What if Knobbelboy Never Started Playing Bloodlust? * Community Commentary **Digital Descent **Fusion Z Is Cancelled? **Cosmic Cyclone - The Sonic Wave Sequel **The New God Eater **Tartarus Is Here * Most Recent G-News Trivia * Other than his main series on his channel, he often uploads several miscellaneous videos on specific topics or rants (or moaning as he likes to call it) towards a point of interest. ** He has 'moaned' about Exasperation and Jake Paul top 10 videos. * He has also tried branching out from just posting Geometry Dash related videos on his channel. His Conspiracy Case Series ''and some ''Legend of Zelda videos are just a few examples of the variety of his content. He also uploads content about technology like Blackberry. * One of his levels, Betrayal of Fear, was cancelled because of the hate towards the level gameplay and design. * His profile picture was taken from the Infinity Blade Trilogy. * His previous username was "Sea1997", but as he started to feel that the name did not sound professional anymore, he decided to officially change his alias to "Sea". * His first name is Sam, and he is 21 as of February 22, 2018. Category:Level Creators Category:British Players Category:Retired Players